


talk to me

by NlKlLUVB0T (PERVJVN)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song: Talk to Me (Cavetown), Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/NlKlLUVB0T
Summary: we can talk here on the flooron the phone if you preferI'll be here until you're okay
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	talk to me

Seungmin knew something was wrong when the doorbell rang softly through the house at around three, the moon giving him a pitiful stare from his open window.

He found himself greeted by a bushel of black curls, drawn astray from the scarred fingers that trembled when Seungmin reached out to lace them with his own.  
When Jeongin peered up at him, with a helpless, wordless plea for help, he gently tugged him against his chest. It was in these rare moments Jeongin accepted affection, rare moments where he cracked and gave Seungmin a vision of the distorted aurora of turmoil within the younger's head.

Closed lips pressed softly to Jeongin's temple, and Seungmin's voice soon fell in hushed whispers around him as he wrapped his arms around Seungmin's neck.  
They sway back and forth slowly, murmurs guiding their body to the beat.

_You don't have to be perfect._

_You aren't selfish for seeing your own worth, little Innie._

_Talk to me?_

Knowing words would fail him, Jeongin slowly traced patterns along Seungmin's skin, kissed his jaw and twirled his hair between his fingers, letting their bodies dance in a soft rhythm.  
Three kisses along Seungmin's neck.  
Fingers curled in his hair.  
A palm pressing against his chest.

Seungmin understood it all, nosing Jeongin's ear gently before slipping his arms around his waist. His voice began to soothe Jeongin's violent trembles, and despite the dark sky, the light of the moon warmed his skin as he fell relaxed to the song that was Seungmin.

_Never think it isn't okay to talk to me this way. Sometimes it's better to, at times it seems you never know what to say._

_That's okay._

_You wouldn't be you if you didn't talk to me like this._

_Don't repress it because it's unusual._

_You wouldn't be you if you didn't talk to me._

He knew words never cooperated with Jeongin during these moments. They tried texting, phone calls despite being only rooms apart.  
A shiver from Jeongin jolted Seungmin back to earth, and slowly he lead them inside, closing the door gently behind them.

Keeping Jeongin pressed close, he lay them both on the soft carpet of his lounge.  
Tears soaked through the front of Seungmin's shirt eventually, when Jeongin curled up to his side and buried his face in his chest.  
He didn't mind.  
Fingers threading carefully through black locks, Seungmin let the moon blanket them as Jeongin fell into peaceful dreamland, Seungmin soon after, chasing him in the clouds of their unconsciousness.


End file.
